


A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

by rango813



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rango813/pseuds/rango813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon spots a photo booth at the mall and drags Ryan along with him. Love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

     “C’mon Ryan, it’ll be fun!”  
      Ryan groaned as Brendon led him towards the minuscule photo booth in the mall. They had been there for hours trying to find suitable outfits on one of the off days while touring all over. Ryan would’ve been having a blast, if it weren’t for Brendon complaining about how long it took to look for clothes for one of them. He’d been waiting for the chance to do something more interesting than trying on scarves.  
      Ryan couldn’t stay irritated with the little twerp for long, though. There was something about Brendon that made him smile whenever he saw him; the way he was always having to do things, be it shaking his foot or playing guitar or just anything else, really. It filled him with this happiness that couldn’t be explained.  
Ryan sighed, “Alright, just a few photos, then we’ll go look for stuff for you. But let’s be quick, or else we’ll never get out of here.”  
      “Yippee!” Brendon squealed as he yanked Ryan into the photo booth. It was a basic one, one with a little screen that let you choose how many pictures you wanted to take and so forth. The only difference was that you could choose the time to take the picture, so you could pause in-between shots. The two men had different reactions to this discovery; while Brendon emitted a noise of joy, Ryan was less than thrilled. Now it would take them even longer for them to take their pictures and leave.  
      But with the button, Ryan could mull over what he’d been struggling with lately. Every time Brendon’s voice reached his ear, everything else would just go out of his mind. He’d find his eyes wandering down to Brendon’s lips, analyzing the beauty of them for mere seconds at a time. Ryan knew that he was in love, but he wasn’t sure if Brendon felt the same way.  
Brendon had been waiting to make his move. After all this time suppressing his feelings, he could finally tell Ryan of his feelings for him. The stage gay wasn't just for the audience. There was something deeper that Brendon felt, something more potent then just friendship. It made his chest tingly and ecstasy envelope his entire being. He would've told him much earlier, but he had just figured it out this morning after a long night thinking about it and hadn't had time to say much. In this small space, he hoped everything would work out as planned.  
      The first picture went off automatically; without any time to prepare for the pictures, Ryan and Brendon were just sitting on the small bench provided. The following three consisted of the younger making silly faces, while the older sat politely, forming small smiles with his lips. With each interval in between, both boys could feel the tension building. Things left unsaid needed to be heard. When Ryan began to reach for the last push of the button, Brendon stopped him. "Ryan, wait!" This was Brendon's shining moment; nothing could stop him now.  
      "What, Brendon??" Ryan was already pissed enough. First, his stupid, but rather cute and adorable, band mate had led him to this boring little photo booth (which was taking away from their valuable time), and now he wants to stall the time in the photo booth. Ryan was convinced that this entire day was made especially to annoy him.  
      "I've got something to tell you...I like you. A lot." It took a lot of courage to get the words out of his mouth, and once they escaped, Brendon grew very nervous. How would Ryan react? Would this end in heartbreak?  
Ryan, on the other hand, was trying to process the sentence he'd just heard. Were his ears deceiving him? This was what he had been waiting to hear for a while. Maybe Brendon just meant in a friendly way. But then why the 'a lot'? Was it true?  
Ryan took a deep breath. "What do you mean, Brendon?"  
      "I...I don't know. All I know is that whenever I'm around you I get really happy and excited, way more excited than usual, and the way the sun bounces off your eyes and the way you can just write for hours and come up with these amazing lyrics, and I have no idea, I just really, really like you. But in a crush kind of way."  
Ryan shifted his gaze. His eyes went from looking around the booth to staring into Brendon's own dark brown eyes, just slightly lighter than his hair. In the moment, everything was perfect.  
      After the moment ended, Brendon's face fell. He wasn't expecting Ryan to like him back, anyways. Tears started to form. He could take rejection, but this was a whole new form of heartbreak. He blinked the tears back as he looked down at the floor.  
Silence permeated the booth.  
      But then, something strange happened. Ryan silently reached out and took Brendon's face in his hands. He raised the younger boy's head so they were once again making eye contact. And, slowly but confidently, Ryan pressed his lips onto Brendon's.  
      It was a soft, comforting, and loving kiss. Both felt their hearts flutter in their chests. For that moment, they weren't in a huge mall inside of a small photo booth. They were all alone with each other, separated by much more than a thin curtain from the outside world. Eyes shut, no noise except the sound of their lips moving against each other and their breathing.  
      The photo booth took a picture.  
      Both Brendon and Ryan looked up in surprise. Somehow, two hands had found their way to the button and accidentally pushed it. Ryan enclosed Brendon's hand in his. "I guess that's what you wanted?" Ryan asked.  
      Brendon giggled slightly and breathed, "Absolutely". Rushing out of the photo booth, he frantically waited for the photos to be printed. When they finally came out, it was mostly nothing out of the ordinary. Just two guys having some fun in a mall. The final photo, however, was different from the others. It portrayed the men kissing, their faces perfectly aligned, eyes closed, Ryan's hands on Brendon's face. Both sighed, reliving the recent memory.  
      At that moment, Ryan realized something: his hand had somehow become intertwined with Brendon's. He liked the sight; it was a pleasant feeling. And so they walked along their merry way, Brendon holding the photo strip in his right hand. No one could bother them now. This was their day, and a day that neither of them would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic so I apologize for any problems in terms of the prose and grammar.


End file.
